


Demon Death by Petite Mort

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crack, Implied Relationships, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Multi, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: The latest demon needs to be vanquished by some crystals charged up by some "self-charging". That's not so bad, but Olivia and Lem's teasing is getting Manfred hot under the collar.





	Demon Death by Petite Mort

"Must be Thursday," Bobo said with a sigh, poring over the textbook.

"What?" Manfred frowned, glancing up from his own book.

"I'm just saying, we seem to be fighting a demon every other week. And it would be easier if we could just google how to kill them instead of all this reading through ancient books I can only understand half of."

Manfred agreed but there wasn't much to be done about it. Joe and Chuy were out tracking the latest demon to its lair and it was up to the rest of them to find a way to stop it.

Across from Manfred, Fiji was silently skimming through a book that had literally tried to attack Manfred and Bobo but seemed to like her; Olivia had snickered and said the book had taste.

Olivia refused to help with the reading, preferring to take care of their weaponry. Sharpening, polishing, cleaning, or otherwise tending to the various array of products in their arsenal. She held out a dagger, eyeing the blade to ensure it met with her approval.

Lem brought another pile of books to the table. Even Emilio gave a sigh.

"Why don't I fetch us some tea?" he suggested. Not much point gathering at Home Cookin if they didn't use the facilities.

"Wait," Manfred said, lifting one hand.

Emilio, who'd been about to get to his feet sat back down, disappointed.

"I think I've found it," Manfred said. He read aloud the name of the demon, the description that matched what they knew of it, how it preferred warm climates and often made a burrow in sand.

Olivia clicked her fingers. "Skip ahead. How do we kill it?"

"Er….with quartz crystals fully charged by - by -"

Olivia sighed. "Is this part in ancient Latin too?"

"No." Manfred sat back in his chair. "Um, it says we have to charge the crystals with sexual energy. By orgasm, I mean."

Fiji looked at him, then at Bobo, who grinned.

Olivia shrugged. "Okay. Lem?"

"No," Manfred said. "Not together. Alone. You have to er, spank the monkey"

Bobo stared at him. "Seriously?"

"You hold the crystal in one hand," Manfred said, demonstrating, "and use the other…" he trailed off, giving a few up and down motions with his other hand. "Or whatever women do. Polish something?"

"Polishing the pearl is quite a nice one," Olivia agreed.

There was a moment of silence.

Fiji cleared her throat. "I have some quartz we can use. How many do we need?"

Manfred shrugged. "You need more crystals the bigger the demon is. If I'm reading this accurately then I'd say…five. Six to be safe."

Olivia moved to peer over his shoulder. "I agree. Six. Let's see…" She did a headcount. "If Lem can participate, then we have enough."

"Doesn’t say anything about vampires not participating," Manfred said. It also didn't say anything about one crystal per person, but he wasn't going to volunteer to attempt multiple orgasms under pressure.

Fiji looked over at Emilio. "Are you okay to do this? Some preachers have harsh words about this kind of thing."

Emilio gave her a soft smile. "Not this preacher. I've spent most of my life alone," he said. "I find no shame in satisfying my own desires on occasion."

Olivia clapped her hands. "Okay, Fiji, get the crystals. Let's do this."

Fiji, accompanied by Bobo, in case the demon had doubled back away from Chuy and Joe's tracking, went on her errand. Olivia began packing up her weapons.

"So what do we do with the crystals?" Lem asked.

"Just throw them at the demon. They should stick to it, and then the energy goes inside the demon I think and it kind of…explodes?" Manfred pushed the book over to Lem.

"Interesting," Lem said. "The French call orgasms _la petite mort_ , the little death. Our little deaths will make for one big orgasmic death for the demon."

Manfred nodded, This wasn't the weirdest thing they'd ever faced together and at least there would be something pleasurable involved.

"Let's see…ah, we can be alone or not as we please," Lem said, something Manfred hadn't even thought of, stopping reading before the footnotes. "I wondered if the act needed to be truly alone or if voyeurism was allowed or even necessary."

He gave Manfred a wicked grin. Olivia raised one eyebrow, gave a "Hmm," and a nod.

Manfred took a gulp of what turned out to be now cold coffee and grimaced. Not only was he in not the mood to discuss his proclivities, but honestly, he'd rather save his fantasising for the act required of him

"Well if you do need a hand," Olivia drawled, delighting in his discomfort.

"If I die of embarrassment I won't be able to help with the demon," Manfred retorted. "Do the French have a phrase for that too?"

Lem smirked. "The closest I can think of is how we've come to use the word mortifying," he said. "From the Latin root. But I'm sure there are other French phrases I could teach you."

"Not helping," Manfred said but he was lying. Sooner Fiji came back with the crystals the better, or he might prematurely charge his crystal – a mortifying prospect.


End file.
